When You Say Nothing At All
by drakenichols1
Summary: Songfic. Zuki. YuukixZero. 'Nuff said.


My first VK fic! Hope ya'll enjoy! SONGFIC TIME!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own VK and it's characters or Ronan Keating and his songs. Just this fic. R&R plz!!!

* * *

"Arrgh! Zero's playing hooky again!" Yuuki Cross groaned.

For a good while now, after the Day Class went back to their dorms and the Night Class went to the school, she had been looking for a certain Zero Kiryuu. So many times had he disappeared from his duties and was later found slacking off in either the stables with White Lily, or under a tree sleeping.

_I'm gonna really knock it in him this time!_ she thought, cracking her knuckles.

"Cross-san?" a voice from behind said. She turned around to see Shiki Senri looking at her with a rather too frequent bored look. "Are you looking for Kiryuu-san?"

She nodded. "Yes. Do you know where he is?"

He pointed his thumb to the path behind him. "I saw him go that way. He was carrying something big and black, but I didn't care enough to try and find out what it was."

Yuuki smiled. "Hehe! Well that's just like you. Thanks!" Then she frowned. "Wait a minute! Why aren't you in class?"

He looked around and shrugged. "No reason. Just waiting for someone."

"Rima?"

"Just because you guys see us together all the time doesn't mean we do always spend time together. We still go our separate ways from time to time."

She blinked. "But you're waiting for her right?"

Pause. "Y-yeah..."

She giggled and walked up to him. "Don't worry Shiki. Even vampires fall in love."

His eyes widened. "I'm not in-"

"Oh, Rima's behind you!"

He turned around. "Where?!" When he saw there was no one there, he turned back to the young girl and glared at her. "Sleep with one eye open tonight."

She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Never took you for the type to threaten."

He stepped forward. "Then you don't know me, Cross-san."

She looked past him and smiled. "Oh, hi Rima."

He crossed his arms. "Nice try, but I don't fall for the same things twice."

"No seriously, she's right-"

"No you listen! I am far more superior than you in many ways. No way little human girl like you can trick me another time-"

"Can I have some Pocky, Rima?"

"Are you even listening to me, Cross?!" She reached out her arm past him and pulled a stick of Pocky and grinned. He furrowed his brows. "Where did you get that stick of Po-mmf?!"

She silenced him by stuffing the Pocky stick into his mouth. "Try looking behind you, Senri-kun!"

He slowly turned his head and saw a smiling Rima with a Pocky stick in her mouth. Apparently, she was telling the truth this time.

"One thing about you I think is cute is that you're really gullible sometimes," she said, her Pocky stick wiggling as she spoke.

He sweatdropped. "This is really embarrassing."

Yuuki giggled. She found it rather funny as to how their Pocky sticks wiggle as they speak. It was silly, really. But she jsut found it rather amusing as a baby chewing a pencil when it thinks it's food.

"Well, I'm off," the young prefect announced to the two vampires. "Thanks for telling me where Zero is."

"No problem," he muttered.

She skipped along to the direction on where Shiki pointed at, continuing her search for Zero.

* * *

Along the gardens was silence. It was a nice kind of silence. So peaceful. So calm. So...so.

She smiled and breathed in the fresh air. "One of the things I like about this place: it's rather peaceful at night." Suddenly, she heard a sound. A continuous sound. It sounded like the strumming of a guitar. "Where's that coming from?"

She followed the sound of the guitar and came across a pile of bushes. She listened to the sound some more until she could already make out the familiar pattern of melody it was making.

_When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating_, she thought and grinned. _One of my favorite songs!_

Then the sound turned into a mood-shattering tone that caused the strumming to stop. It was a later followed by a muttered curse that sounded all too familiar.

_Zero?_

She peeped over the pile of bushes...

* * *

Zero rubbed his eyelids and cursed. "Why can't I get this stupid song right?" He was looking through a song book complete with notes, chords (don't remember f they're different or not), and lyrics. Obviously he was practicing one of Yuuki's favorite songs, When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating. He knocked on the guitar he was holding. "It's only a few chords. How can I have such a hard time with this song?"

_Because you're not thinking that much about Yuuki._

_Is that the only reason? Yeah right._

_She's your inspiration! Think more passionate thoughts about her and you will get this song right!_

_Ugh! I think I'm going crazy by just speaking to my conscience._

_No. You're going crazy by just trying to learn this song perfectly by being so serious! This is for you to sing to Yuuki in the upcoming Cross Academy St. Valentine's Day Ball! You can't rely on some book! You just gotta learn the song by feeling it. People can learn by just listening to the songs. As long as they have inspiration and determination, then they can do it!_

_So I have to feel the song?_

_Doy!_

He sighed and positioned his fingers to from the first chord. "Here goes nothing..."

He started plucking the first few chords of the song's intro then let his voice go in....

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart...  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark...  
Try as I may, I can never explain,  
what I hear when you don't say a thing..._

_The smile on your face lets me know when you need me...  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me...  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall...  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all..._

It's funny, since this song actually suited their situation. No wonder he chose this for his performance.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud...  
But when you hold me near, you draw out the crowd...  
Try as they may, they can never define...  
What's been said between your heart and mine..._

Well...almost.

_The smile on your face lets me know when you need me...  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me...  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall...  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all..._

_That's it...feel the song__..._  


_The smile on your face lets me know when you need me...  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me...  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall...  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all..._

He strum the last few notes and leaned back, sighing. "There. I did it." He stared up at the starry sky and released a tired but satisfied breath. He did it perfectly this time, and he knew what to do to come up with the exact same results. _Think about Yuuki._ "Practice never stops. I just hope Yuuki likes this."

He positioned his fingers once more and began practicing again.

* * *

Yuuki stepped back from the bushes and smiled a wide smile, blush covering her cheeks. She hadn't expected him to do something like this, let alone for her.

_At times you never tell me anything, Zero,_ she thought. _Although, you say it best...when you say nothing at all too._

She walked along the path leading to anywhere she's going right now, apparently to have finally realized his feelings about her.

In the form of a song. And all thanks to Ronan Keating.

* * *

Owen (DarkHeartless12): Hey! So what did you think? My first songfic! I've only came up with this yesterday and it's been bugging me that this song somehow fit those two well. So I wrote it! And I hope you all enjoy this fic! This is Owen or DarkHeartless12 saying: goodni-

Man: [Snatches fic from me.] Aha! The fic is now mine!

Owen: Kevin, gimme back my fic.

Kevin: No!

Owen: This does not prove you're a writer dude! You need to write something to become a writer. Now gimme back my fic! [Reaches hand out to fic.]

Kevin: [Pulls fic away.] No! This is mine now! I want it and I'll have it! And now I shall get out of here! [Looks around.] Huh. How do I get out of here?

Owen: I'll tell you. But in exchange, you give me back my fic. [Reaches hand out to fic.]

Kevin: No! Get your hand away! How dare you! No touchie! See this?! [Makes imaginary line.] You are not to cross this line with your hand and you are not to touch this fic! Now tell me how to get out of here!

Owen: Okay, after you gimme back my fic. [Reaches out.]

Kevin: Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!! I can't believe you crossed the line like that! And I cannot believe you tried to touch this fic! My fic! If you try to cross the line and touch it again I shall kill you! If you didn't know the way out of here you would be...you would be so dead that it would be unbelievable!

Owen: Great, because I know the way out of here.

Kevin: DON'T!!! CROSS!!! THIS!!! LINE!!! With your hand!

Owen: Uh-

Kevin: How dare you! Don't speak!

Owen: But I-

Kevin: Oh my god!

Owen: Would you just let me-

Kevin: If you speak! If you speak again! I shall kill you right here!

Owen: But-

Kevin: Don't say it!

Owen: Kevin-

Kevin: Oh my god! Don't say it! Oh my god! Don't say it! I shall murder you if you talk again. And if you reach your hand out again. And if you try touching this fic again. So now tell me...the way...out of here.

Owen: Okay, after you give me back my fic. [Reaches out.]

Kevin: Hoooh! You did all three! You spoke, and reached your hand across, while trying to take this fic!

Owen: We can do this all night, ya know? So why don't you just give up and let me have the fic.

Kevin: No!

Owen: Kevin.

Kevin: NO!

Owen: KEVIN!!!

Kevin: NOOOOOOOOOOOO-BLAUGH!!!

Owen: [Punches him and knocks him out cold.] Didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice. [Pics up fic and looks at readers.] Huh. Reminds me of a comical movie I watched that premiered recently. Oh well. Hope ya'll enjoyed! And sorry for this mess. I'll get him out of here. Ciao! Don't forget to R&R plz!


End file.
